


Day 05: Change of Clothes

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Alastor Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Series: Alastor Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862839
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Day 05: Change of Clothes

A new morning has arrived and Alastor rises out of his bed.

" _Oh, what a beautiful mornin'~! Oh, what a beautiful day~_!" he sang. " _I've got a beautiful feeling ~! Everything's going my way~!_ " He hums the next verses as he strolled to a nearby mirror. "And what I shall be wearing today?" he wondered as he enlarged the mirror to full-length. Alastor snaps his fingers and his pajamas change into his red suit. "Hmmm…Perhaps something different." He removes his suit jacket, revealing the black vest underneath. "…Let's try again."

Alastor changes into a light red pinstripe dress shirt with white lines, white pinstripe trousers with light red lines, a black cummerbund belt is around his slim waist, and black dress shoes. "Hmmm…"

He snaps again and is now wearing the outfit he wore during his reprise. He shakes his head. "I don't have a need to spontaneously sing at the moment."

He changes into a purple/black/gray version of his usual attire. "No, that won't be necessary until October."

The stag snaps again to be changed into something consisting of the colors red, black, and purple. The outfit looked similar to Baron Samedhi with Alastor wearing a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it and a necklace with two crocodile teeth, a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. He has skull makeup on his face. "Again, not until October."

His next outfit was a red swallowtail coat over a white dress shirt and a vest with a dark red/red/light red diamond pattern, black trousers and dress shoes. With it is a dark red top hat with a skull and black hair-like feathers and the mask has a dark red/red/light red diamond pattern and black feathers on the sides. Alastor felt a rare sense of anxiety building up. "No." He wasted no time to change to his next set of clothes.

This time it is…something odd. His hair is pulled into a small ponytail behind his head and he wore a black stylish sunhat with a red ribbon. His poet shirt is white and has black corset that pushes up red fluff, a dark red skirt with a black layer underneath, and black high thigh shark lock heeled boots. He is now wearing a pair of glasses with a chain. Another surge of emotion came through him. Instead of anxiety, it was anger.

"ANNGEEEEEL!"


End file.
